The Dark Alchemist
by ImNedBigby2
Summary: This is a crossover between Batman the Animated Series and Full Metal Alchemist, and FMA Brotherhood. the only character that's just from the Nolanverse is Dr. Crane aka Scarecrow played by Cillian Murphy.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**The Dark Alchemist ****Chapter 1: Gotham City**

It was a dark night in Gotham City, and criminals are out committing crimes like they usually do. The Dark Knight rushes in his bat mobile, after Gotham's most notorious criminal, the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime was driving his purple, almost black car down the street, laughing insanely as he nearly runs over the citizens of Gotham.

Joker noticed that Batman was right behind him, trying to catch up. "Come and get me, Bats!" he challenged, with a grin spreading across his face. He had his head out of the window for a moment. He laughed insanely like the homicidal maniac he was, as he stepped on the pedal to accelerate. Batman squinted his eyes behind his mask, and then hit the pedal to speed up faster. "Sir, be careful, there may be a lot more criminals out there tonight." Alfred warned.

"I'm well aware of that, Alfred. Robin and Batgirl should be out there stopping the other criminals." Batman said. "Yeah, but Master Bruce…" Alfred started. "Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine." Alfred sighed, and said, "Very well, sir."

"Alfred, if anything happens, you know what to do." Batman said. "Yes sir." Alfred replied, firmly. "And Alfred, I won't stop until Joker is caught." Alfred nodded, and replied, "I understand sir." Batman stepped on the pedal more to accelerate faster. The Joker cannot get away, the Dark Knight thought bitterly. I won't allow him to cause more trouble.

Joker turned to the left, near Arkham Asylum, and hit the brakes. He was whistling a cheerful tune of some random song, while waiting for someone who is madly in love with him. "Hiya Puddin'!" a young woman's voice called out to him, as she quickly raced out of the madhouse. Her name is Harley Quinn, and she's Joker's sidekick and girlfriend.

Harley was being pursued by the guards, and the alarm system was set off. The guards were shouting, and all the other criminals in their cells, were yelling and cheering for Harley's attempt to escape. "Hello Harls! Quick, get into the car! Batman is on his way after me!" Joker urged. "Okay Mr. J.!" Harley grinned, as she hopped into the passenger's side. Before the guards could reach them, the Clown Prince of Crime raced off in his purple car, cackling insanely as he drove off. Batman almost caught up to the mad couple, and he saw the purple car up ahead. The guards saw the Caped Crusader, and cheered for him, as he drove by. He didn't smile back at the guards. His eyes only locked on his targets ahead of him. I can't let those two get away, he thought. They have to go back into the Asylum, where they belong.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mission in Lior**

In the Central Headquarters of Central City, Edward and Alphonse Elric were called to come to Colonel Mustang's office. As soon as the two young alchemists walked into his office, he was standing near the window, with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for them. He turned around, after hearing them walk in, and smiled. "Hey, Full Metal."

Edward looked at him, and glared. "What do you want us for, Colonel?" Roy's smile faded, and he became serious. "So I see you still don't like me…" he sighed. "Well, you and your brother are here for a mission. I'm sending you two out to Lior, to investigate. There has been another case about Cornello, and his deception towards the people." Ed and Al both gasped, and then looked down at the floor.

"Why is there another case about that third rate fraud? We already defeated him and exposed his plans." Ed said. "I know, "Roy replied. "But that's just the first part of your previous mission. This time, it's different. He's back, and he's deceiving more of his people. This is not just my word for you two to go back there. It's from the Fuhrer himself. Besides, this could be another chance for you to get your bodies back."

Ed and Al beamed, as they looked up. "We really can?" Al asked. Roy nodded, with a slight smile. "Brother, this is our chance! We might be able to find the Philosopher's stone, and get our bodies back!" Ed grinned at his younger brother, and said, "Well, we better get going then." He turned to the Colonel, and asked in disgust, "You're not going to send someone with us, are you?" The Flame Alchemist crossed his arms, and smirked. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I am. As a matter of fact, Major Armstrong is going with you two."

Ed's mouth dropped wide open, and he was a bit annoyed. "Say what? No!" Roy closed his eyes and was still smirking. "He has to come with you two, again. He will escort you to the train station, and he has to keep you boys some company. Besides, Scar is out there, and so are the Homunculi."

"Yeah, so what? We can handle them ourselves! We don't need anyone's help or company!" Ed said, stubbornly. Roy opened his eyes, and walked closer to the Elric brothers. "You do need help. Major Armstrong is going to help you two. What if your auto mail arm gets broken again, and your brother's suit of armor gets broken again, too? You wouldn't want to go see Winry again, do you?"

"Fine… We'll have the Major tag along." Full Metal sighed, and crossed his arms. Man, the Major's going to be annoying, Ed thought, especially with him taking off his shirt, in front of us, and flexing his muscles. Dammit, I wish he didn't have to come! "Then it's settled… I'll inform the Major right now." Roy smiled, picking up the phone on his desk. After he called the Major, he told the Elrics to be careful, since the Homunculi and the Ishbalan Scar, are out there somewhere, probably lurking around in Central, or Lior.

Instantly, the door swung open, and in came Major Armstrong, with tears running down his cheeks. "Oh Edward Elric, I'm so sorry to hear about you and your brother! Such a tragic moment about you, losing your auto mail arm previously, and you Alphonse Elric, you lost part of your armor! Let me comfort you both!" Ed and Al's eyes widened, and they freaked out as Major Alex Louis Armstrong took his uniform off, and hugged them so tight, they freaked out even more!

They can both hear Roy Mustang chuckling to himself behind their backs, near his desk. Al thought: Why Colonel, why?" Ed was thinking: Mustang, you bastard! When I get back here in Central, I'll clobber you! Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist let the Elric brothers go, and then when Mustang stopped chuckling to himself, the two looked at each other in the eyes, and nodded.

"Take care of these two, Major. I'm counting on you." The Colonel said. Armstrong nodded, and saluted him. "Yes sir!" The Colonel saluted him back, with a smile. Roy then motioned the Elric brothers and the Strong Arm Alchemist out to his office. They then left Central headquarters, and head off to the train station, to go to Lior.

As they boarded the train, they didn't realize that they were being closely followed. A mysterious woman, with long, wavy black hair, and an Ouroboros tattoo was following them, along with another woman with long red hair and red lipstick. Little do the three alchemists know they're being closely pursued carefully by two evil women. "Are those two kids the ones you're after?" the red haired woman asked, watching them. "Yes, they're the Elric brothers. The short one with blonde hair, is the Full Metal boy, and the one in the tall suit of armor, is his younger brother. Those two are young alchemists." The black haired woman said, smiling.

"Hmm… I don't know what or who alchemists are, but they do sound intriguing. Are they people who grow special kinds of plants?" The black haired woman raised an eyebrow when she looked at Red, and asked, "Well, no… Why would you think that?" Red smiled, and shrugged. "Ah, well, I'm just curious… Anyway, what's your name?" The black haired woman smiled and replied, "It's Lust… and you are?" "Pamela Isely. My friends call me Pam, Pammy, or Red, but my criminal name… is Poison Ivy."

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up some other day._**


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter 3: Hohenheim of Light Meets Batman **

Joker and Harley were continuously being pursued by Batman, throughout the whole night. The police were too busy trying to catch other criminals, such as rapists, serial killers, and even muggers. Gotham's biggest criminals would be adversaries such as the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Killer Croc, the Mad Hatter, Two-Face, and so many others.

So each and every one of them are being tracked down by the Caped Crusader, the Boy Wonder, and Batgirl. The only biggest Arkham Asylum villains they can't seem to find, is Poison Ivy. Robin reported to Batman that Poison Ivy strangely disappeared, and he couldn't find her, and neither could Batgirl. "Just keep on finding the others, instead. Right now, I got to catch up and stop the Joker and Harley Quinn, before things could get worse."

"Roger that, Batman. We'll inform you again, soon." Robin said over the radio of his motorcycle. "Alright then." Batman nodded. He accelerated even faster in the Bat mobile down the streets of Gotham.

Up ahead, Joker turned to the right, and headed towards the bank. "I think it's time to deliver a punch line near the bank, Harls! Ready?" the evil clown asked, grinning widely. Harley grinned back, and nodded. "You bet I am, Mr. J!" Her grin faded when she noticed the Bat mobile closing in. She was staring in the rear view mirror. "Uh oh! Looks like B-Man's on our tails!"

Joker growled as soon as he saw the Bat mobile ganging up on the rear of his car. "Why does he always show up to ruin the fun?" He sighed, and then grinned. "Harls, take the wheel. I think it's time for me to take care of our little pest problem."

As soon as Harley took the steering wheel, Joker was up out of his seat, facing Batman behind his purple car. "Oh, Batsy! I think it's time for you to be exterminated! Open wide, Batman!" Joker grinned, taking out his long shot gun.

He fired at the Dark Knight in his vehicle, as he laughed darkly and then maniacally. Batman quickly turned to the right, just in time to dodge the bullets. Joker was still laughing insanely as he fired the bullets, but then he stopped laughing, when all of a sudden, a huge unknown gate opened up, right in front of them, in the air.

It was something they have never seen before in their lives. "WHAT is THAT?" Joker cried, as his eyes widened. Harley finally noticed it too, in the rear view mirror, and gasped. There stood a huge green gate, following them on the road. Except that the road isn't much of a road anymore.

They were surrounded by pure light, and nothing else but light and the green gate. As soon as the gate began to open, out came black hands and a man, with glasses, a beard, and a blonde ponytail. The fearsome black hands let out a strange sound of laughter- sinister laughter to be precise.

They let go of the bearded man, and then went back into the gate before it slammed shut. Suddenly, the surrounding environment was back to normal, and the Bat mobile and purple car ceased. "Well, THAT was entertaining. Oh well, whoever that old man is, I obviously don't care. We better get going. Catch ya next time Batsy!" Joker laughed insanely as he and Harley drove off.

"No!" Batman shouted. He was about to go after them again, but he couldn't just yet. He just saw a man he never seen before. And that man just came from a weird gate, with terrifying black hands of who God knows what. Besides, he may need his help.

Batman got out of the Bat mobile, and walked towards the bearded man. The clothes the man was wearing are definitely not from around Gotham City or anywhere. What strange clothes, Batman thought. Who is this man? I better ask him.

"Excuse me, sir. Who are you, and where did you come from?" Batman waited patiently for an answer, and then finally, the bearded man stood up on his feet, and smiled at him. "My name is Hohenheim. As you can see, I'm not from Amestris."

"Amestris? I have never heard of it." The Dark Knight said, raising an eyebrow, as he looked at Hohenheim, with scrutiny. "It's a country, back in my world. I came through that gate you saw. And-"He stopped, and then cried in pain, as he placed his right palm on the right side of his leg.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked, with concern. "I'm alright… Don't worry about me, Batman." Hohenheim of light smiled a little, in pain. Batman examined the bearded man's right leg, and his eyes widened in surprise. "You- you're not human."

**Chapter 4: Through the Gate to Gotham City**

Edward Elric yawned, and stretched out in his seat, next to Major Armstrong. He opened his eyes, and looked out the window, noticing that they're almost there in Lior. "We're almost there, Edward. Be prepared…" Armstrong told him. Ed turned to him, and nodded.

"Okay… So, where's Al?" he asked, looking for him. Armstrong didn't have to reply, because Al answered, right behind his seat. "I'm right here, brother. Did you have a good nap?" Ed turned around to face his younger brother. "Yeah, kind of. Anyway, we better be really careful, since the Homunculi are lurking around somewhere. Especially Scar… Man, I can't wait to beat the crap out of him if we ever see him again. Since he killed Winry's parents during the Ishbal war."

"I know, brother. He's going to pay for that, and that's a promise." Al looked at Ed, with a tone of determination. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to her parents. I wish it wouldn't have to be like that." The Major sighed, staring at the floor.

No one said a word after, and then when they finally reached Lior, as they got off the train, Al finally said, "Well, it's no one's fault, but Scar's." Ed and Armstrong nodded, and then the three started to walk towards the Church of Leto, where the false priest, Cornello previously resided in, and deceived his people.

"Wow, it's been a long while since we were here." Al said, as he scrutinized the area. "Yeah, it sure has." Ed smiled, and took a good look around. "Things in Lior are a little bit different this time. It was hard for the Elric kids to point it out. Something just didn't feel quite right.

Lust and Poison Ivy was following them after they got off the train, planning something big for the Elrics, and even for Batman. They planned on using the Elrics as sacrifices for Father. Ivy asked, "Okay, so if you're going to use them as sacrifices for whatever reason, what do I get in return?"

Lust looked at her, and smirked. "Well, you know that man dressed up like a bat, in your world?" Ivy nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"He's going to be used as a sacrifice also. And you get to help us do that. You do want to get rid of him, correct?" Ivy smiled darkly, and said, "Of course. I would like to see him defeated more than anything else. After all, he killed my babies."

"Your babies?" Lust asked, raising an eyebrow. Ivy nodded. "Yes, my babies. He murdered my precious plants, ever since we last fought. I planned on getting my revenge ever since. Every criminal in Gotham City would love to see him defeated."

"I understand…" Lust told her. Humph, another human who is foolish enough to get revenge, she thought. Same with those in her world. But despite that, she may be some great use. "Hey, they're on the next move!" Ivy interrupted her thoughts.

Lust watched as the Elric brothers and Armstrong walked into the Church of Leto. "We better get going." She said. The two of them silently followed the three alchemists. Ed, Al, and the Major were walking in the hallway, wondering around to see if Rose or anyone else was in the Church. In fact, not a single should was found anywhere in Lior.

There weren't any kids, adults, and animals. Not even Rose, the church staff, nor even Cornello himself. "Man, where is everybody? It's like a ghost town." Ed shivered. "And it's freezing!"

"Here! Let me hug you, so you can be warm!" Armstrong said, in a cheerful tone as he picked Ed up off the ground, and hugged him tightly. Ed freaked out, and gasped for air, since the Major was squeezing him tightly.

"Major! I'm okay no! Stop hugging me!" Ed cried, struggling to break free. Armstrong put him down on his feet, and then sighed. "You don't have to be so stubborn, Edward Elric."

"I wasn't being stubborn!" Ed began to argue. Suddenly, the three of them began to feel someone's presence approaching them, as soon as they walked into the shrine. "Someone's here." Al whispered. "But who could it be?" Ed asked, looking around.

Armstrong suddenly noticed the two figures standing in the shadows, on their left. "Look, over there!" Armstrong pointed in that direction. Ed and Al turned their attention on the two incoming figures in the shadows. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" Ed shouted.

Was it Lust and Poison Ivy? No, it wasn't. Two men stepped out of the shadows. One was bald, and he wore priest clothes. The other, wore a fearsome mask, which appeared to be a brown sack, with eye holes. Ed and Al recognized who the bald headed man was. "Cornello!" they exclaimed. "Well, long time no see, young alchemists." Cornello grinned.

"So this is Cornello." Armstrong said, looking at Cornello up and down. "Yeah," Ed and Al nodded at the same time. "But we don't know who the other guy is."

"This here is the Scarecrow. He's working for me." Cornello introduced Scarecrow to them. "Yeah, and what would that be you third rate fraud? Deceiving more of your people?" Ed demanded, looking at Cornello with disgust.

"Yeah, that would be YOU, Elric brothers." Cornello smirked, pointing to them. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ed demanded. Al suddenly realized something's not right. "Brother, Major, take a good look! Cornello has wrinkles! But this time he doesn't!"

Ed and the Major looked at Cornello, then back at Alphonse. "Um, Alphonse…" Armstrong started. "What if he used some kind of moisturizing cream to make him LOOK younger?" Ed finished for him. "I do not..." Cornello said, and opened his eyes that were closed the whole time. Edward finally realized that Cornello is not really himself. "Envy, Is that really you?"

Cornello snickered, as he began to shape-shift into the jealous Homunculus, Envy. "You seem fairly surprised, pipsqueak."

"DAMMIT, I already told you too many times not to call me PIPSQUEAK!" Ed snapped. Envy laughed, and then looked over at Scarecrow. "Okay, Dr. Crane, remember the deal you made with Sloth?"

"Of course I do, Envy… What about it?" Crane asked. "You are going to use the Bat as a sacrifice. And since you are, we're going to need you to help us make sure the Elric boys won't die, just yet. We need them." The Homunculus pointed towards the Elrics.

Suddenly, before anyone could say something, the gate appeared before their eyes. Ed, Al, and the Major panicked when they saw the gate. Their eyes became tense and fearful. Envy quickly lunged at Ed and Al, tackling towards the gate. Crane quickly rushed to the gate after them, and then Armstrong cried, as he tried to stop them. "Elric brothers, NO!" But it was too late.

In a blink of an eye, the four went through the gate, being pulled by the mysterious, terrifying black hands. As soon as the gate's door slammed shut, Major Armstrong became very upset and concerned for the Elric brothers. He just had to go back to Central to report what happened to Ed and Al. He went out of the shrine, into the hallway, and then went out of the church of Leto. The Major just had to tell the Colonel about what happened to the Elrics. Where are they heading to?


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**Chapter 5: Batman Meets the Elrics**

Batman and Hohenheim got to know each other more, and they decided it was best for them to work together. Hohenheim was on a quest for something important. He was thinking of telling Batman his quest, but decided to keep it to himself. A man like the Dark Knight could not be told something so terrible.

Hohenheim and Batman were riding in the Bat mobile after the Joker and his henchgirl. That was Hohenheim and Batman decided to do, to work together. "So, where do you think they're headed to?" Hohenheim asked. "I'm sure they're going somewhere to destroy innocent lives… They must be stopped." Batman replied, determined to catch them. He knew exactly where the mad couples are going to, since he used a tracking device to track them down. The Bat mobile accelerated to full speed, down the street, to Mayor Krol's office.

"We better get going. I'm aware they'll be coming here." Batman said, assuredly."Right." Hohenheim nodded, as he got out of the Bat mobile. The two of them just had to go into Mayor Krol's office, to get him and everyone else out of there safely, before Joker and Harley Quinn show up to kidnap them for ransom, or worse… terminating them.

As they ran down the hallway, into the Mayor's office, searching for the Mayor himself, the gate suddenly appeared before them. They hit the brakes, and then gasped. "The gate… It's here! Someone's coming from my world in Amestris!" Hohenheim said, staring at the gate. "But who could it be?" Batman asked, with his eyes fixating on the gate as well.

They were just about to find out, sooner than they think. The gate swung open, and out came the terrifying black hands, and four people. After they landed on the floor, the gate then slammed shut, as soon as the black hands went back in it.

Batman and Hohenheim examined the four people. One was a child, and another was a tall, gray suit of armor. The other two was a man with long green hair, and another man with a brown sack of a mask. Batman suddenly recognized the man with the mask. "Crane, you're here?"

Dr. Crane looked at him, as he stood up on his feet. "Yes… But I am no longer Dr. Crane… I prefer you to call me Scarecrow."

"Alright then, Scarecrow… What are you doing here, and who are they? And what are you up to?" Batman demanded. Envy grinned darkly at the Dark Knight, and replied, "Well now, aren't you the demanding one here? I'm Envy…" Batman looked at him, and said, "Envy, huh? So, you're a Homunculus…" The green haired Homunculus sneered. "Wow… demanding AND observant… I hate that. You humans really are pathetic."

Ed and Al glared at Envy. "Shut up! You don't know how great it is to BE human!" they shouted. "Indeed he doesn't…" Scarecrow agreed. "Then why the hell are you working with him?" Ed demanded, turning to him. "…Because he and the other Homunculi have made a deal with me." The master of fear replied. "Don't you remember?"

Edward and Alphonse suddenly recalled that Envy and Scarecrow had a brief conversation about using the Batman as a sacrifice and about not letting them die for some important reason. "Oh, right… Now I remember… Don't you, brother?" Al asked. Ed nodded, as his eyes widened. "Yeah, I-I do." Batman turned to them, and asked, "What do you two remember, and what are they talking about?"

The two brothers looked Batman and began to quickly explain. After they explained to him, he said, "I'm Batman, one of the sacrifices they're talking about… and NOW I'm beginning to get really ANGRY…" Ed and Al gasped, and they too, became angry. The three of them glared at Envy and Crane. "You bastards… Whatever you're planning to do to use Batman and us as sacrifices, for whatever reason, you won't get away with this!" Ed yelled, gritting his teeth.

Hohenheim stepped in. "Indeed they won't Edward." Everybody grew silent, and when Ed, Al, and even Envy FINALLY noticed him, they freaked out. Al got so excited to see his father again, but not Ed and Envy. They both held a grudge against him. Mostly Envy, of course. Ed was pissed that their dad left him and his brother Alphonse and their mother when they were little, before she died.

Envy was also pissed that Hohenheim left him and Dante long ago, before he met Father. Envy hated Hohenheim more than Ed hating him, and more than hating his father's perfect kids. "Hohenheim…" Ed said, bitterly. Despite his anger, Ed won't bother hurting him no matter how much he wanted to. As for Envy, he was MORE than happy to eliminate their father.

Envy started to charge at him, leaping into the air to assail. "HOHENHEIM OF LIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" the jealous Homunculus yelled, viciously. His right hand morphed into some type of sharp knife, as he was about to stab right through him. Ed and Al's eyes watched in horror as their father was about to be killed by one of their deadly enemies.

Deep down in Edward's heart, he really cares and loves his father, but doesn't seem to show it. He did not want Hohenheim to die. Before Envy could kill him, Batman quickly leapt towards Hohenheim, tackling him to the ground, out of Envy's way.

**Chapter 6: More Trouble**

Envy glared back at Batman for saving Hohenheim, as he landed on his feet. He turned to face them. "Give me Hohenheim! I won't stop until that damn bastard's LONG GONE!"

"I won't allow you to, Envy. No one's going to die around here…" Batman said, in a serious tone."…Not on my watch." Scarecrow chuckled darkly, as he turned his attention on the Bat. "We'll just have to see that, Batman!"

Just before Scarecrow could use his fear toxin on the Dark Knight, Ed and Al quickly clapped their hands to perform alchemy without using transmutation circles, and placed their palms on the ground. Scarecrow then got knocked down to the ground, by the alchemic spikes that they transmuted. Meanwhile, Envy charged at Batman to assail, but he was then ceased by a clown lady on a pogo stick. "Ooh, can I play too?" She asked, in her high pitched voice.

Envy suddenly got badly damaged by the pogo stick. He landed hard on the floor, with a loud thud. But of course, he regenerated himself, and got up on his feet, feeling perfectly fine. The woman that assaulted him, was none other than Harley Quinn. She was still hopping on her pogo stick, but she wasn't attacking anyone else at the moment.

"Oh my! You're not human, are ya?" Envy grinned at her. "You're damn right I'm not… I'm a Homunculus, clown… I don't die that easily."

"My, my… So Greed was right about you," said a voice of another clown, entering the office. "He too, is a Homunculus…" It was the clown that only Batman and Crane recognized. The Joker was grinning at Envy. "Who are you, clown?" Envy demanded. "Not clown… JOKER." The Clown Prince of Crime corrected the jealous Homunculus, as he threw one of his sharp playing cards at his head.

Envy ducked out of the way, and smiled. "So, you're the Joker, huh? I've heard of you, since I was in the gate, before becoming a Homunculus…" Joker still grinned at him. "Oh, is that so?"

"Of course… So Greed told you about me, hum? That scum." Envy growled. Suddenly Greed walked into the Mayor's office, along with the chimera, Zolf J. Kimblee, and even Barry the Chopper. Envy noticed them walking into the office, sneered at Greed, and then grinned an unpleasant grin. "Well hello there, Ultimate Shield."

Greed grinned unpleasantly as well. "Hello there yourself, Ultimate- Oh wait, you like to be called an abomination, don't you?" Envy glared sinisterly. "You scum… What the hell did you tell the clown about me?" he demanded. "Oh nothing much…" Greed said. "Just the fact that you're ugly and you need a new outfit."

Envy scowled, and then yelled. "SHUT UP! I'll destroy you myself if you call me ugly again!" Joker clapped his hands in amusement. "Well, now THAT is entertainment." The two Homunculi glared at him, and told him to shut the hell up.

Batman let go of Hohenheim and squinted his eyes at the Clown Prince of Crime. "Joker…" Joker turned his attention on Batman, and grinned widely. "Batsy! Good to see you again! I know you're here to stop me from kidnapping the Mayor… wherever he is…"

"You're damn right I am." Batman said. "And we're here to stop anyone from kidnapping and using anyone as a human sacrifice!" Al cried. Barry the Chopper suddenly recognized him, and Al recognized Barry as well. "Ahh! You're that guy!" they both shouted in surprise at the same time. "Oooh… Looks like the gang's all here! We better get this party started, wouldn't you agree, Harls?" Joker asked, grinning darkly. Harley grinned back, and nodded. "You betcha, Mr. J!"

Joker, Harley, Greed and their henchmen started to assail Batman, Ed, Al, Envy, Hohenheim, and Scarecrow. While they all fought each other, the door to the office swung open, and a man with brown hair and a scarlet collared shirt entered the office, with a startled gasp. "What the hell?" he cried. Everyone stopped fighting for a moment, and had their eyes on him.

"Mayor Krol!" Batman and Joker shouted in surprise. "Mayor QUICK, get out of here!" Batman urged. "Got it!" he shouted, and then was about to make a run for it. Greed ordered Bido to quickly cease the Mayor before he can escape. "NO!" Batman cried out. "Mayor Krol!" Bido quickly snatched the Mayor with his long lizard like tail, and sprinted out of the office.

"Oh no, the Mayor has been kidnapped!" Al cried. "Same with you, armor boy!" another chimera shouted, as she charged towards the younger Elric kid, and got inside of him. The chimera was none other than Martel, a chimera that's part snake part human. Ed was about to stop her, but he got quickly got knocked down by Harley. "Nice try, SHORTY!" she taunted.

Ed growled, got up and snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?" Joker laughed insanely when he heard Full Metal snap. "Now that kid knows how to make a GREAT performance!" Ed growled at the Joker. "SHUT UP CLOWN! GIVE BACK MY BROTHER, NOW!" he yelled, getting back on his feet. Harley quickly smacked him to fall back to the floor.

Martel was already inside of Al's armor, and she began to somewhat control him. Al struggled, trying to get her out, but it was no use. Batman was about to stop the chimera from taking Al, but he was kept occupied as well by the Crimson Alchemist Kimblee, and the infamous serial killer, Barry the Chopper, who's soul was previously sealed inside a suit of armor.

"I'm going to cut you up nice and neat, Batman." Barry said happily, fixating his target, while holding his butcher knives in his hands. Kimblee chuckled darkly. "Ha-ha… Let's just get this over with. I'm so thrilled to blow this place up." He held his palms up, showing his alchemic symbols.

Batman dodged the knives Barry used to assault him with, while dodging Kimblee's palms. His excellent skill of martial arts worked our perfectly like it usually does when fighting criminals like these guys. Greed motioned his henchmen to take Al away from the office. Envy wanted to of course stop him, since Al is one of the human sacrifices Father needed, but he was having difficulty deciding what to do first: Kill the bastard Hohenheim now, or go after one of the most important sacrifices instead.

Scarecrow even tried to stop them, but he was getting his ass kicked by Greed. As for Edward, he was struggling against Joker and Harley. "ALPHONSE!" Ed cried out for his younger brother. "BROTHER!" Al cried. "AL!" Ed screamed, trying to go after them. But it was too late. "Let's go, right now!'' Greed commanded, and knocked out Scarecrow before the master of fear could use his fear gas on him. Envy growled. "DAMMIT!" He just had to pursue after Al instead of sending Hohenheim to his demise.

Kimblee and Barry just had to leave, along with the chimera, Greed, and Al. Joker kicked Ed in the right arm, which had no effect. "Big mistake, clown!" he smirked, and then quickly clapped his hands, and transmuted part of his auto mail arm into a silver dagger. Full Metal was just about to assail Joker, but the Clown Prince quickly dodged his attack, and then grinned. "Ooh, you got some special power there, kiddo! I like your style! Too bad I'll have to miss the rest!" He took out his laughing gas, threw them on the floor, and said, "Catch you all next time, folks!" He then laughed insanely as he and Harley rushed out of the office, catching up to Greed and the others.

"Everyone, cover your mouths!" Batman commanded. He covered himself with his cape, while everyone else covered their mouths with whatever they had.


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rescue **

After the laughing gas disappeared, Ed took his gas mask off- the one he made by using alchemy. He had a very enraged expression on his face. "DAMMIT… They took my brother!"

"Then we'll have to go and save him, and also Mayor Krol." Batman said, in a serious tone. Ed nodded, and noticed that Envy has been gone after Greed and the others to get Al back. He also noticed Scarecrow on the ground, laying there unconscious. "What about him?" Ed asked, pointing to Crane. Batman looked at the unconscious criminal, and walked over to him. "He's going back to Arkham Asylum, where he belongs."

Ed raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Arkham Asylum, what's that?"

"It's like a prison, more like a hospital exactly, and it's for the criminally insane." Batman replied, without looking back at Ed. "Alright, I understand now… Well, we better get going then… I don't want anything bad happening to my little brother… Besides, he's all I have left."

"I understand that… but what about Hohenheim? He is your father, after all." Batman said, making a point. Ed glared at Batman, and then at Hohenheim, his father. "He's not my father. He doesn't really care about my brother, and me. He didn't even show up to our mom's funeral." Hohenheim was looking at Ed, with no emotion.

Ed was still angry that his father left him, his brother, and his mother, Trisha Elric. "I'm sure that's not true, kid." Batman assured him. Ed turned his head to the right, and crossed his arms. "How the hell would YOU know? You don't know him as much as I have!... Anyway, let's just go." He began to walk out of the office, and seemed to be bitter. Batman sighed, picked up Scarecrow's body, and walked on out.

He then stopped, and poked his head into the office, looking at Hohenheim. "Are you coming?" Hohenheim smiled slightly, and shook his head. "No… I'll be fine on my own… You go on right ahead… Besides, he's better off without me tagging along." Batman nodded, and apologized. "I'm sorry that you had to hear him say that."

"It's alright… Don't worry about it… I understand how Edward feels…"

"So then, why did you leave your wife and kids? I'm sure you have your reasons." Hohenheim was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Ed. "Batman, are you coming or not?" he asked, not bothering to even look at his dad. Batman sighed, looked at Hohenheim and said, "Tell me your reasons the next time we see each other." Hohenheim smiled and nodded at him. "I will… the next time we meet." Batman nodded once, and then finally left the building with Edward.

Hang in there, Al… we're coming! You and the Mayor will be saved, I PROMISE, Ed thought, determined to save them, and defeat Greed, the chimera, Kimblee, Barry, Joker, Harley and anyone else that's a threat. The Caped Crusader and the Full Metal Pipsqueak- err, Alchemist- hopped into the Bat mobile, and drove off, to the one place Batman knew their enemies would be at.

To be continued to the next chapter. Don't worry, I promise to keep on writing. I'm so glad that people are actually taking time to read my story! :D THANK YOU! ^_^ I'll keep it up. Because I can ;D lol


End file.
